


给蛋蛋的肉

by night1947



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night1947/pseuds/night1947
Summary: 角色来源：DC警告：对哈尔了解甚少，OOC





	

“你在害怕什么呢?”  
哈尔啃着哈罗德的肩膀，把自己挤进他身体里，哈罗德发出抽噎的声响，但是并没有流泪。他努力支起身体，让哈尔更好的抱住自己。哈尔亲吻他的脖颈，在锁骨上留下齿印，柔软的嘴唇擦过脊背上的中线，而后舔舐，留下湿痕。哈尔一只手撑着床，一只手尽量温柔的安抚他的身体。  
而权戒在发抖。不可否认的，他此刻的后穴相当舒服，又热又紧。然而他在发抖，神情恐惧，吐出颤音，哈尔不认为他能把哽咽听出婉转，于是他又问了一遍：“你在害怕什么呢？”  
“你是安全的。”  
哈罗德抓紧了床单，把头埋进枕头。我是安全的。他对自己重复，并相信。他听不见戒指的恐吓，罪犯同乡们被关在高空，而他趴在哈尔的身边，被绿灯侠保护。哈罗德懦弱，但并不缺乏反抗的勇气，然而他身边却永远充斥着不可抗拒的因素，被命运玩弄，从一个端点推向另一个端点。昔日的权戒者趴下身，仅有的左手讨好的覆盖在哈尔的手上，他的脸还埋在枕头里，发出模糊的请求，“对我粗暴一点，哈……哈尔。对我粗暴一点。”于是英雄在他的后颈烙下一吻，重重的撞向他的身体。  
权戒面对过风暴巨浪，面对过发疯的辛迪加，甚至面对过世界末日。而哈罗德无法扛过此刻，他被温柔的碾压，榨干净最后的血沫，哈尔抱着他给予他支点，然后将他放在暴乱的中心独自摇曳。他仰着头挣扎在欢愉的间隙中竭力喘息，每一次抚摸都让他战栗着几近高潮。他听见哈尔在他耳边粗喘，发出压抑的闷哼，他感受到湿热的手握住他的断肢，哈罗德撞向枕头发出一声尖叫。  
先是白光，然后雪花点充斥视野，与自己相似却不同的声音在呼唤自己的名字，意识逐渐回复，哈尔的手揉过哈罗德汗湿的额发，哈罗德嗅到残余的羽绒味。  
“不要睡。”哈尔说，抱住了被他翻过来的哈罗德，给了他一个浅浅的纯粹的亲吻。哈罗德闭上眼睛，算的上微凉的体液被释放在了他的体内。他的下腹残余的粘腻在拥抱中被抹开沾上了哈尔的身体，他抬头寻找哈尔的嘴唇，撬开唇齿索要了柔软的深吻，他伸展手臂，勾住哈尔的脖颈，注视那双明亮的显现坚毅的眼睛。  
哈罗德恐惧的颤抖，并祈求，“再来一次。”  
而哈尔总会满足他。  
保护他，安抚他，把他拖出绝境给他一个不一样的梦，他的气息环绕在他身边，给他不该得到的温柔与妥协。让他错觉他安全，属于这里，被爱着。  
哈罗德发出喑哑的哽咽，但并没有流泪。他努力的用单臂去拥抱绿灯，颤抖的手轻柔的擦过英雄的脊背。“我害怕…”他无声的开口，吐出饱含愉悦的呻吟。  
我在害怕，你改变我啊。


End file.
